


Ivy's Kinktober 2K18 Extravaganza

by IvyMarquis



Category: Far Cry 5, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blood and Gore, Breast Fucking, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Drug Use, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Medical Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: The list of my kinktober 2k18 prompts. Will be of various characters from the Overwatch and Far Cry 5 fandoms.





	1. Index

**Ivy's Kinktober 2k18 Extravaganza**

 

 **Day 1: Smiles/Laughter | Deep Throating;**   _Jesse McCree x Reader;_ Jesse's been away for months on a dangerous mission and comes home to find out his wife is pregnant. With triplets.

Contains; Oral sex, Orgasm Denial, Deep Throating, Pregnancy Kink, Fluff

 **Day 2: Begging | Medical Play;** _Moira O'Deorain x Reader;_ Moira has a cute little lab assistant and just can't keep her hands to herself.

Contains; Oral sex, Orgasm Denial, Begging, Medical Play, Light BDSM

 **Day 3: Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay;** _Sombra x Reader;_ Sombra has a huge crush on her new roomie

Contains; Oral sex, Edgeplay, Sensory Deprivation, Light BDSM

 **Day 4: Spanking | Spitroasting;** _Eli Palmer x Reader x Jacob Seed;_ The best way to get over somebody is to get involved in a threesome, obviously.

Contains; Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex

 **Day 5: Sadism/Masochism | Blood/Gore;** _John Seed x Reader;_ John and Reader's wedding night

Contains; Knife Play, Blood Play, Consensual Violence. Sequel to "Baptism of Blood"

 **Day 6: Daddy | Corset;** _Gabriel Reyes x Reader;_ Reader accidentally calls Gabriel by the wrong name **  
**

Contains; Daddy kink, corset

 **Day 7: Praise Kink | Aphrodisiac;** _Reaper x Reader;_ A mission goes haywire in the best way possible

Contains; Aphrodisiacs,  praise kink, dub-con, drug use, oral sex, vaginal sex, deep throating, cum swallowing, hair pulling, choking

 **Day 8: Fisting | Hate Fucking/Angry Sex;** _Jacob Seed x Reader;_ Jacob is a firm believer that couples shouldn't go to bed angry at each other

Contains; Angry sex, fighting, unhealthy relationship, slight misogynistic undertones, fisting, degradation, squirting

 **Day 9: Lingerie | Titfucking;** _Eli Palmer x Reader;_ Eli takes a night for himself

Contains; Lingerie, titfucking, oral

 **Day 10: Wax Play | Hair Pulling;** _Gabriel Reyes x Reader;_ Gabriel and Reader engage in sensation play

Contains; Wax play, hair pulling, oral

 **Day 11: Asphyxiation | Object Insertion;** _Moira O'Deorain x Reader;_ Moira and Reader find an alternate use for a razor blade handle

Contains; Asphyxiation, Object Insertion


	2. Smiles/Laughter | Deep Throating (Jesse McCree x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I late? Yes. Does it matter? No.  
> Pairing: Jesse McCree x Reader  
> Kinks: Smiles/Laughter | Deep Throating  
> Tags: Pregnancy kink, oral sex, teasing, orgasm denial, deep throating  
> Bonus round: This fic is based on the following prompt;  
> McCree’s got a major pregnancy kink, and after he comes back from a majorly dangerous mission his wife drops the bomb– she’s pregnant, and not with a single baby, nor twins, but triplets. How this happened? It’s a miracle. Ends with some nice pregnancy fuckin’?

The sound of the door opening jarred you as your brain slowly recognized what that meant- For a split second the fear of an intruder curled in your gut before melting away to become the all-encompassing joy that spread through you.

“Jesse!”

Abandoning the dishes you'd been scrubbing, you bolted down the hallway before leaping into your cowboy's arms. He caught you effortlessly, a wide grin on his face that contagiously spread to your own cheeks. “And how's my sweetpea doing?”

“Much better now that you're home,” he'd been gone for weeks on a mission and you had missed him terribly.

Squirming in his grip so you could kiss his cheek easier, your arms looped around his neck happily as he walked you straight to the bedroom. The mission had been classified and top priority so he hadn't been able to tell you much beyond the fact that he was leaving and didn't know when he'd be back. The goodbye sex between the pair of you was usually one for the books and the reunion sex was even better. He'd outdone himself last time, and not just from the mess he'd made of you before reluctantly getting dressed to leave.

Three months. He'd been gone for twelve weeks and it had been radio silence for the pair of you from the moment he walked out the door until now. He had no idea of the surprise you had for him. The topic had been broached once seriously, rather than referenced as a far off hypothetical. Neither of you had committed to trying though the pair of you had agreed that a baby would be a welcome addition in the coming years.

No sooner than he had safely deposited you on the bed was he kissing you with the ferocity of a man forced to celibacy the past three months. You had your fingers and a few toys to keep you occupied but it never was as good as the real thing and your libido had skyrocketed with your hormones.

Knowing what he wanted, you started to give it to him (you, on your back with your legs spread) before an idea popped up into mind.

Jesse was a brick wall of a man yet moved effortlessly at your guidance, coaxed to switch positions so he was sitting on the edge of the bed as you sank to your knees. Drooling at the prospect of getting his stiffening cock down your throat you unfastened his belt buckle, button and zipper as quick as you could. Happily pulling the leaking member out from the confines of his pants, you lapped up the beads of precum while reveling in the familiar weight of his dick in your hand. The few teasing laps from base to tip earned you a grip on your hair, coaxing you to stop being a literal cock tease and get to work.

You knew, with him having gone without for so long (even if he'd most assuredly rubbed one out a time or two), that he wouldn't last long from the blowjob. That was okay with you though, because the cowboy could (and would) use his mouth and fingers on you until he could get it up again.

Eagerly working down the length of him, your gag reflex was wanting to protest in your efforts to blow your husband. Slobbering over him messily, you continued to work him closer to his orgasm with each stroke of your tongue and bob of your head.

Jesse couldn't sing your praises enough, whimpering your name as his hips loosely bucked against your mouth. “Such a good girl I have, waiting fer me all this time. My little sweet-” his words were cut off with a groan by a particularly strong suck by you, working all the way down his cock.

By all accounts you should have been coughing and gagging on it but your throat was quick to readjust to its job as you kept working him. Just as expected he gave one more final rock of his hips before holding you in place, nose buried in the thatch of pubic hair.

“Fuck, Sweetpea, you have no idea how bad I needed that. How about you come up here and I'll- what's this?”

As you pulled yourself off the entire length of his cock, your eyes followed Jesse's line of sight towards the nightstand.

There, resting atop the smooth wood, was the picture from your ultrasound. Three little kidney bean shaped blobs labeled “Baby A”, “Baby B”, and “Baby C”. You'd pulled it out earlier to look at your babies and forgot to put the print out up. Damn it.

Jesse's hands were shaking as he reached for the picture and you'd bet money the tremors weren't the after effects of his orgasm.

“Is one of your friends pregnant?”

A strange question to ask mid-coitus, but you realize what was happening from the nearly unnoticeable shake in his voice. He wasn't daring to hope that this was yours- he didn't think he was that lucky. For a man as confidant as Jesse McCree appeared to be, his time as a youth in Deadlock had left permanent scars in his brain. Scars that affected how worthy he perceived himself to be of good things that didn't take the form of a bottle of whiskey or a strange woman who was interested in a one time fling.

His gaze flicked from the paper to your face, down to your belly and back to the paper. You could see from the change in the look on his face that the glance at your belly, that he'd answered his own question with the look.

In his defense, the shirt you were wearing was loose and black, hiding the shape of your stomach which was now starting to show its definitive bump. You'd flung yourself at him before immediately dropping to your knees, not exactly giving him a chance to look you over too closely. While a woman with a single baby might not have started showing yet, your current condition was obvious in form fitting clothing to anyone who looked at you.

“No Jesse. I wanted to have a bit more elaborate surprise for you but- Surprise, you're gonna be a dad. And it's triplets.” Shifting from your kneeling position to a standing one, your words were gentle with a soft smile as you dropped a very big bomb on your husband.

He was silent, and you knew better than to take that silence to mean something bad. In all honesty, you might have broken your cowboy. He'd been gone for months, walked through the door not ten minutes ago, just gotten the best blowjob he'd had in a fair while before being told he'd be a dad to _three_ little babies. Not to mention there was no telling what stress he was still decompressing from with his assignment. He looked no worse for wear but his missions were some of the most dangerous. Every time he left you there was a scary but very real chance he wouldn't walk back through your door.

There was quite a bit to process in a short amount of time. You didn't begrudge Jesse his time to process things on his own time.

Finally everything clicked at once with a hoot of laughter as he snatched you up and twirled you around, “You're pregnant? You're pregnant! How far along are you?”

“12 weeks. A very sneaky goodbye present, Mister.”

He set you on the bed before dropping to his knees, reversing the position the pair of you had been in earlier.

“I love you so much, you know that right?” Your chance to respond was cut off by his eager kiss, coaxing you to lean back and lay on the bed rather than sit on the edge of it. His kisses drifted down your chin to span down your neck and across your collar to tease both breasts through your clothes, trail continuing down further until he reached your belly. The contrast between his hands was always one that sent shivers down your spine, the warm of his flesh juxtaposed to the cold metal of his other arm. Pulling your shirt up so the fabric was bunched under your breasts, his eyes were locked on your stomach. Head dropping back down as he nosed against your flesh, Jesse pressed kisses against the bump.

“You're gonna look perfect. You _are_ perfect.” he murmured, words quiet enough you suspected they weren't intended for you to hear.

His kisses trailed further south until he reached the apex of your thighs, hands grabbing both of your hips and hauling you closer to the edge of the bed. Burying his face in between your legs, the cowboy was pleased to find you already wet.

Merciless with his tongue, Jesse's intent was to keep you prepped and keening for him until he recovered from his earlier orgasm.

Achieving his goal, he had you squirming and bucking in a matter of minutes, back arching off the bed as you tried to ride his face to completion.

He was far too skilled with his mouth, silver tongued devil that he was, keeping you on the pinnacle until you couldn't stand it anymore. “Jesse, please,” you pleaded quietly as you struggled in his hold.

The image of Jesse pulling away from you with a mess dripping down his face and beard was an image that would stay with you for the rest of your life.

“Sorry, Sweetpea, were you wanting something?” he asked innocuously as he climbed back up your body.

You'd been a mess for weeks, desperate to have Jesse back because your fingers and toys weren't cutting it when you wanted the real thing. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, frustrated to have your (in your opinion) well deserved orgasm so close but so far.

He did not miss the tears, kissing them away as he settled his hips between your legs. “Shhh, don't cry. I've got what you want right here.”


	3. Begging | Medical Play (Moira O'Deorain x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Moira O'Deorain x Reader  
> Kinks: Begging | Medical Play  
> Tags: Oral sex, Begging, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Fingering  
> Bonus round: This fic is based on the following prompt;  
> May I request Moira and a female reader. The reader is Moira's lab assisstant, but as time goes on some people at the base have taken an interest in the reader and Moira decides it's time to mark her claim on her little lab assistant before someone else does.

At first, she hadn't been certain if you were actually interested. Others acting flustered around her was an extremely common occurrence, so she didn't immediately chalk it up to her desires being reciprocated.

Moira preferred to take her time and evaluate the best course of action before making a decision and taking what she wanted. Her time table got jumped up a bit when the reclusive scientist realized she wasn't the only one that had their eyes on you.

That simply wouldn't do. You were for _her,_ and _her_ alone. The other denizens in the base weren't worthy of your attention, wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do with you.

Moira? Obviously she knew exactly what you needed, which was how you ended up (willingly, thank you) tied to one of the lab tables by your wrists.

You'd considered yourself lucky enough to even get the chance to work with Dr. O'Deorain, convinced that was as far as your luck ran. She observed everything with such a passive disdain (not even worth the effort of active disgust) that you were on edge and eager to please the moment you walked into the lab each morning until you left late each night. She could make or break your career (or your heart) so you were constantly on your toes trying to give her everything.

Come to find out some months later, everything would very well mean _everything_ and you gave it gladly. Trussed up like a turkey and teased mercilessly, you strained against the ties on your arms and bucked your hips as her fingers played with you, feet unable to find purchase and sliding against the smooth metal of the table.

Each stroke of her fingertip against your incredibly swollen clit caused a jerk of your hips, inching steadily towards your climax but just falling short. You couldn't decide if she was doing it on purpose or not, but the desire coiled between your legs was _burning_. “Moira,” (You got to call her _Moira_ now, at least in private) “Please!”

“Hm? Sorry, pet, what was that? I couldn't hear you.” She was affixing you with that same passive disdain she regarded almost everything with.

“Please! Moira, pl-,” you started again, louder. It was hard to think past the burning need to cum, voice pitching in desperation before she cut you off.

“Please what? Use your words, pet.”

A beat of silence permeated the air longer than it should have, your brain simultaneously unable to think past her fingers and desperate to string the words together.

Eventually you found your words, choking out “Please let me cum! Moira, please, I'll do anything.”

You wanted to sob when her fingers pulled away from your incredibly needy clit, lamenting the fact you couldn't climax as your hips ground against nothing.

Staring and straining up at the ceiling, you completely missed when the long legged red head shifted so she could drop her mouth to you, fingers (the hand with the short nails, blessedly) eagerly finding and working your g-spot while she sucked and lapped at your clit.

It was perfect and too much at the same time, hips pinned with her free arm to keep you from bucking too much against her face. The sensation that flowed through you had your limbs shaking and weak, unable to silence your cries as you worked through your pleasure.

You were shivering as you recovered, tremors having nothing to do with the cold. Moira lifted her head to look at you with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Let's find out what 'anything' entails, hm?”

 


	4. Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay (Sombra x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Sombra x Reader  
> Kinks; Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay  
> Tags; Oral, teasing, light bdsm, denial  
> Bonus Round: This fic is based on the following prompt  
> Aight last one: Sombra’s got a crush. A huge one. In fact, it’s so big that she can’t sleep at night unless she gets off at least once to her. Talon (in order to save space) creates double bedrooms– and who else would share Sombra’s room except for her female crush? Turn’s out her crush has similar feelings… How do things go after this?

You weren’t the heaviest of sleepers, but you also weren’t the type to wake at the drop of a hat either. A large and unexpected influx of new recruits had resulted in a need for doubling up on rooms (God help whoever was assigned to Reaper). You’d been assigned to room with Sombra, a prospect that both thrilled and intimidated you in equal measures.

It takes a few nights for you to notice- Sombra is subtle but keen in how she watches you, waiting to make sure you’re down for the count and getting a feel for how solid a sleeper you are before her hands are sliding below her waistband. Somehow it’s worse now that she’s rooming with you, constantly surrounded by the smell of you and your personal belongings.

Statistically there is always room for error, and with Sombra almost compelled to pleasure herself every night so she can get some much needed rest it was inevitable that eventually she was going to get caught.

Because, ya know, numbers and stuff.

It was the repeated sound of your name that brought you back to the world of the living one night, blinking in confusion as to why you were awake in the middle of the night. There was no alarm threading through your system, calm as you slowly rolled to your side and glanced at Sombra. Mind hazy with sleep, it took you a moment to realize you were hearing a wet squelch in time with the subtle movements of her blankets.

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together, and fortunately for all involved you were _incredibly_ down with the fact that the hacker was touching herself to the thought of you.

“Sombra?” You spoke her name equally quietly, but you might as well have shouted it for how clearly it rang across the small room.

It was no surprise when she froze up and-

One thing led to another, which was how you found yourself with your wrists bound from your own underwear threaded through the slots in the headboard, twisted to hold your hands still and blindfolded with your own bra.

Unable to see or touch you were completely at Sombra’s mercy which suited you just fine. You were a panting, strung out mess who was strongly contemplating the hacker in her sleep if she kept teasing you as she backed you off of your orgasm for the third time.

“Sombra, please!” you pleaded, hoping to entice her to just let you cum.

“Patience, _chica_ , is a virtue.”

Your patience was wearing thin, in a playful and not serious way. But also quasi serious, because you were frantic to come. Computers weren’t the only thing her fingers were skilled handling. She took you up higher and held you there, lips and tongue driving you crazy as your wrists weakly jerked in their binds.

You were, you were convinced, going to insane. This insufferable teasing was going to be the end of you, hips bucking against Sombra’s lips as you so eagerly chased your orgasm she was insistent on denying you. And you couldn’t _see_ anything. Had no way of knowing where the next bit of contact would come from as she pulled her lips away from your body only to suddenly appear somewhere else.

When her lips drifted down to your eager pussy, you almost didn’t want to believe it when she set in with focus around your clit.

Whining pathetically, your orgasm was loud and messy when it finally washed over you and you couldn’t so much as cover your mouth with your hand.

These walls were way too thin, and the pair of you would find out come breakfast if your neighbors had heard you.


	5. Spanking | Spitroasting (Eli Palmer x Reader x Jacob Seed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Jacob Seed x Reader X Eli Palmer  
> Kinks; Spanking | Spit Roasting  
> Tags; Forest sex, vaginal sex, oral sex, threesome

The details of _how_ you found yourself in this situation was not nearly as important as the results of _being_ in the situation.

The situation being you, in the woods, on your hands and knees, with Jacob Seed kneeling behind you and Eli Palmer doing the same in front of you. The tension was thick in the air, both from how badly you wanted both men and how badly they still wanted to tear into each other. For now, a tentative peace treaty had been reached with the two of them.

You weren't complaining. In fact it benefited you in all sorts of ways, the men competing with each other to see who could pleasure you better. This lead to your current predicament, pinned with a thick cock and a firm grip at both ends holding you still.

Jacob, admittedly, had a bit of an advantage at the moment being the one between your legs. Both the feel of his hard shaft in you pussy and the way he teased your clit were enough in their own right to have your eyes rolling.

That said, you were _immensely_ pleased with yourself each time Eli huffed or groaned as you worked him in your mouth. His thick fingers felt incredible against your scalp and had you liable to melt into the floor.

Not that Jacob was going to let your attention drift too far away from him. The sharp clap of his hand on your ass had your eyes rolling back, head tilting softly to try and watch him out of the corner of your eye while still sucking off the leader of the Whitetail Militia. Eli's hold tightened slightly, another smack from Jacob causing you to whine and gag softly on his dick. Every thrust and stroke from Jacob only made you whine harder, sucking more at Eli while trying to thrust back onto the man behind you. The stings from the repeated spanks to your ass only made you more sensitive as your plush rear met the Soldier's hips.

You were in absolute heaven, eyes closing shut while you reveled in the hot-and-cold sensations of their hands tracing against your skin. Your ass was heated and each swat from his hand only made you clench down tighter and gag a little harder.

Tragically for you, all good things had to come to an end.

The steady and rhythmic thrusts from Eli become steadily more erratic until finally he was spilling down your throat. Eagerly lapping at all of him, greedy thing that you were, your hands clung to his hips until you were practically pried off his cock.

Jacob wasted no time pinning you down, thrusts getting harsher as he got more riled up. Thankfully for you the mountain man wasn't about to leave you hanging, one hand sliding between your legs until he finished you off.

Limbs feeling like jelly after being teased and used so thoroughly, you lay limply in the dirty as Jacob used you to reach his own end.

Exhausted but shameless, you couldn't help that the first thing out of your mouth once you recovered was a simple but exhilarated “Can we do that again?”

 


	6. Sadism/Masochism | Blood/Gore (John Seed X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few day hiatus from some irl things but I’m back and ready to go!  
> Pairing; John Seed x Reader  
> Kinks; Sadism/Masochism | Blood/Gore  
> Tags; Knife play, blood play, consensual violence  
> Bonus Round; This fic is a sequel to 'Baptism of Blood'

John had been fascinated with her, unable to leave her alone after her confession. Usually once he's cleansed a soul and they're full members of the Project, they get sent to whatever region suited their skills best and that was the end of it. He rarely thought on the individuals after the fact without reason.

Her, though? God he couldn't get that dress out of his mind. The way the colors ran as she bled from his knife. The noises she made with each bite, the smell of her shampoo.

There was many a night the entirety of _her_ became too much to deal with, giving into his lust by letting his left hand slip below the waistline of his underwear, pleasuring himself to the thought of the needy cries she'd make.

Getting her attention was no problem. She was equally enamored, because of course she was. Who wouldn't fall over themselves with the knowledge that one of the Seed brothers held an interest in them?

She was a good girl, willing to please but adhered to his brother's teachings closer than was convenient for John. That was alright though, as he was a man on a mission and already made up his mind. He knew the odds of finding a woman interested in his proclivities was a once and a life time occurrence in a place like Hope County. Her company was pleasant and he found her personality generally agreeable. Courting her led to the pair's wedding night, which lead to his stunning new bride laid out in his bed in white lingerie.

Half of his erection was from the incredibly pleasant sight presented to him. The other was in anticipation of what was to come.

Kneeling between her thighs, the knife was in easy grabbing distance while he teased and prepped her. Once she was squirming he grabbed the knife and teased her with the tip, reveling in the shivers that followed the metal as he traced her skin. Sliding the blade down her clavicle, the first cut didn't even sting as the blood welled up slowly. The drops built up until they spilled to the side, staining the white strap of her bra. The sharp intake of breath could just as equally be from lust as pain, and the sound had John stiff as a board.

The blade slipped under the strap, the edge quickly severing the fabric. Her eyes were locked on him while his own attention was rapt on the knife tracing down to the middle of her bra.

Tonight would certainly be a memorable one.

 


	7. Daddy | Corset (Gabriel Reyes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Gabriel Reyes x Reader  
> Kinks; Daddy | Corset  
> Tags; daddy kink, tightlacing, smut  
> Bonus Round: This fic is based on the following prompt;  
>  Yay! Your requests are open. Fricken hype. Can I please get a scenario of what it would be like if fem!reader called Gabe “daddy” while they’re in bed? Like she kinda just blurts it out? And his reaction? Omg please deliver me

The build up and anticipation in making him wait had absolutely been worth it, as the Overwatch Commander gave you the pounding of a life time. He’d been all honeyed words and smooth caresses until you shed your shirt and he laid eyes on your corset.

The piece was the crown jewel of your lingerie collection, fitted with a matching thong, garter and seamed stockings. It made your waist and bust look incredible, evident by the way Gabriel had needed to practically pick his jaw up off the floor.

Now? Now you were face first in his bed, ass up as he ploughed you like his life depended on it. Good God it had been ages since you’d been fucked right. Part of you had worried that for all his teasing and promised, he wouldn’t live up to expectations. Silly, silly you.

Not that you were complaining. This was one instance where you were happy to be wrong. Your brain damn near didn’t want to work, barely able to find the brain power to moan his name.

Only, with a particularly well timed thrust of his hips and stroke of his hand between your legs, it wasn’t “Gabriel” you moaned out in pleasure. The upside; it wasn’t another man’s name you cried out. The downside; you were absolutely mortified by the fact that the reason his hips paused mid getting your back blown out was from you crying “Daddy!” Unable to see his face and therefore his expression, you were forced to stew in your anxiety until you felt him lean his upper body down so his lips were next your ear, “Call me _Papi, princessa_.”


	8. Praise Kink | Aphrodisiacs (Reaper x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish kinktober if it kills me.  
> Pairing; Reaper x Reader  
> Kinks; Praise Kink | Aphrodisiacs  
> Tags; Praise kink, dub-con, drug use, oral sex, vaginal sex, deep throating, cum swallowing, hair pulling, choking  
> Bonus round; This fic is based on the following prompt:  
> gabe reaper or soldier with afab and sex pollen?

You were showing the start of a promising career in Talon, eager to please and do your supervisors proud. While not your first mission with Reaper, you were still on your toes. So long as you did as told and stuck to the plan he wasn’t _that_ bad to work with. It was the hot heads trying to prove themselves and be the hero of the mission who earned the wraith’s wrath.

Waiting as Sombra worked to disable the security system standing between your way and the goal of the mission from the comfort of her office back home, the sound of metal rolling on concrete earned your full attention as your blood ran cold.

Your first thought was a grenade. This was different though and you jumped in the air to avoid the canister as it rolled towards your feet. You couldn’t move fast enough. Both in that you were quick to try and put some distance between it and yourself with a “What the _fuck_ is that?” hissed into your microphone, and also in that your efforts were not quick enough to actually put the needed distance away.

Reaper had gone on ahead, able to demateralize as he could while you waited for Sombra to finish with the door. At the sound of your distress he remateralized at your side- just in time for the container to go off. A heavy pink smoke flooded the room and you didn’t need Reaper to growl out “ _Cover your face”_ in that gravely voice of his to know you needed to protect your nose and mouth. Distantly you wondered if Reaper’s mask had any sort of filtration system in it.

There was no gas mask on hand, you were stuck in this room unable to get away from the smoke and very certain you were about to die an exceedingly painful death from whatever they put in it.

Suddenly feeling flushed under your clothes, you knew despite your efforts you’d inhaled the smoke. Expecting the worst to follow shortly, the fire that flooded your veins had nothing to do with the anticipated agony and everything to do with the burning lust thrumming in your body.

One moment you were preoccupied with your overheating body, the next you suddenly found yourself pinned against the wall by none other than Reaper himself. Right. You’d been so wound up about yourself you’d completely forgotten about him in that moment.

It was impossible to ignore him now, every inch of you pressed between him or the wall. Your body tingled pleasantly from the smoke. Despite how unyielding his body was you felt secure and extremely content at present.

Pushing against the wall to grind your ass into his crotch sounded like a fantastic idea so you did it. In your right mind you’d never do something so brazen to a superior, but then Reaper wasn’t exactly known for pinning subordinates to the wall with a low growl resonating in his throat that got your panties _soaked_.

You’d be lying if you said you never thought about it- you’d always been drawn to dangerous men and Reaper was not someone to fuck with. Not to mention the curiosity of what he looked like. No one (at least, no one other than _maybe_ the inner council) knew what he had going on under that mask of his. Your fantasies had gone in both directions depending on your  mood as both held their appeal- that he was incredibly handsome or obscenely monstrous. There’d been many a night your hand slipped beneath your waistband to play with your clit, a scene much like this one playing in your mind.

You never thought for a _second_ that it would actually happen.

One of his hands gripped your hips in a firm hold as the other took a handful of hair to hold you in place. His hips rocked against you and a thrill shot down your spine as you realized those shotguns weren’t the only thing he was packing.

In your drugged mind, there was no reason to waste time with teasing or preamble. Hands reaching to undo your belt, the closure to your pants was quick to follow as you pulled the fabric down your legs. There was a similar clinking of metal behind you with the distinct sound of a zipper coming undone, Reaper giving up his hold of your hip in favor of getting his own pants out of the way while maintaining his grip on your hair. There was a waist-high cabinet close to the pair of you, Reaper hauling you to it to make this a bit easier- Half kneeling on it and half suspended by the wraith, you had enough of your weight on the wood to support yourself and he didn’t have to duck quite so much to get his hips to line up with yours. Still facing away from him, you tried to look up when you heard a few clicks and saw his mask set down next to you. Curiosity burned at the back of your brain and the front of it was fixated on being able to tease the skin you could reach with your teeth. He wasn’t having it though, the hand holding your hair slipping around you to grip your neck and keep the back of your head pressed against his own- unable to move much except to turn your head at the fixed point he gave you.

With every bit of his body (that you could see and feel at least) covered in leather in one form or another, you jolted with a surprised yelp when he pressed his hips against your ass again, his groin now exposed. Not expecting his skin to be so chilled, you were held firm by his unwavering grip on you as you jumped. Whining softly and squirming in anticipation as he (one hand still wrapped around your neck) reached behind you to line himself up, you flushed with excitement hearing him chuckle. His voice sounded smoother without the mask filtering the sound, still dark and enticing; “Easy, _amorcita,_ I’ll give you what you want.”

The next time his bare skin touched you you’re ready for it. The subtle chill is certainly different from what your used to but you don’t have it in you to complain. Rather the opposite actually, a low moan escaping your throat as he filled you. The urging in your brain had you convinced you were going to die if he didn’t fuck you, heart thrumming like a humming bird in your chest.

Reaper was _not_ a small man, his presence towering and imposing even if he wasn’t necessarily the tallest person in the room. Likewise it was impossible to ignore the way he stretched you, just shy of painful with a girth that literally took your breath away. Slumping in his grip, there wasn’t much you could do but scramble for purchase and take it as his hips went to work. The steady pace was unrelenting, his front clapping against your ass with every stroke as you mewled helplessly in his grip. You so desperately wanted to touch him, unable to do much beyond looping your arms behind you around his neck. It put a strain in your shoulder that was worth it as one hand shifted to grip at his hair, pleased to find it long enough to thread your fingers through.

You giggled in blissed out amusement when he grunted at your tug, a sound that was cut off by him squeezing your neck. Very aware of the fact he was avoiding putting pressure on your windpipe and only squeezing the sides, a thrill ran through you and you pulled with more deliberation this time.

“Please? Reaper, please, more.” Your voice was strained, eyes rolling between the steady high of oxygen deprivation and getting laid like you’d _desperately_ been in need of for months.

“You’re a demanding little thing, aren’t you?” His voice rumbled above you and you can _feel it_ as well as you hear it, the back of your head tucked in the curve of his throat under his chin.

“I said please!”

His response was a chuckle paired with a thrust that had you reeling. You couldn’t breathe and it had nothing to do with the hand around your neck and everything to do with the one that’d found its way between your legs. He was mindful of the sharp tips of his gloves but the texture wasn’t off putting as he stroked at you, earning a sharp buck of your hips and a strained whine. Good sex was a rare commodity working for Talon and you weren’t looking a gift horse in the mouth. 

“I suppose since you asked nicely I’ll indulge you.”

Your thighs were trembling, your grip on the cabinet precarious partially because of your continued insistence to have one hand around his neck and the other pulling his hair (Who’d of thought the infamous Reaper would like having his hair pulled on? Or that he even _had_ hair) and partially because your legs were threatening to give out on you.

The small room was filled with the sounds of you and Reaper’s panting moans, the wet squelch of him sheathing himself in you and the soft clap of his balls against your skin. His own chilled skin warmed buried inside your heat, your muscles twitching in response to the stimulation of his deft fingers.

“There’s a good girl. Are you going to cum for me?” You nodded as your eyes screwed shut, unable to think past the impending high.

“Go on, then. You make such pretty sounds, _amorcita_ , I can’t help but wonder what noises you’ll make clenching around my cock.” Oh Lord Jesus did him dirty talking do it for you.

You came so hard it hurt, stomach muscles clenching tight and holding it as he mercilessly fucked you from one orgasm and straight into another. Your skin was slick with sweat and hot from the thorough pounding you were receiving, mewling weakly as he continued to fuck you. His stamina was unreal, but you were unaware that it was a reaction to the aphrodisiac he’d also inhaled. Convinced you didn’t have a third one in you, Reaper was quick to prove you wrong. Your stomach ached like it did when you were sore from overdoing your workout in the gym, not able to do much more than cling to him and try to breathe. He didn’t let up on your clit once and you were fast approaching over stimulation, your whines becoming more plaintive. “Too much. Reaper- it’s too much.”

His hands were off of you in a second, hips stilling before he pulled himself out of you. “Get on your knees.”

It took a second for you to convince your limbs to work right, sinking to the floor on unsteady legs as you turned to face him. Still heavily influenced by the aphrodisiac in your system, you saw two things that should have jarred you but instead you simply acknowledged as easily as you did that his hair was black and he had a goatee and mustache. The first you saw when you turned and landed on your knees, eye level with his still straining length; his skin was grey. Almost like someone had uploaded a photo of him and took out the saturation of color.

Your brain was far more fixated on getting his dick down your throat, happily swallowing him even as you had to work to coax the whole thing past your lips. It was sloppy, drool spilling down your chin, but you got the job done. He certainly didn’t seem to mind as his fingers laced through your hair, hips picking up a lazy pace.

It was when your nose was pressed against the thatch of pubic hair that you looked up and noticed the second thing.

Turns out you were correct on the “is he handsome or hideous under the mask debate”- the left side of his face, aside from the saturation being sapped from his skin, looked normal and he was _extremely_ attractive. The right side was ghoulish, the iris blood red and the skin of his cheek shredded like someone had taken a razor blade to it. Drugged out of your mind as you were, the right side was no more alarming than the left and you gave no reaction to it.

“Good girl,” he praised lowly before hissing out “Christ, your throat almost feels as good as your pussy.”

Slobbering over the length of him as he’d steadily pull out until just the tip was still in your mouth before pushing all the back in, you were thrumming contently in your blissed out haze as he used you to reach his own end. Rather than stuffing himself down your throat and holding you there as he came, he withdrew almost the whole way, one hand holding your head still as the other he used to stroke himself to completion.

“Be a good girl and swallow.”

Hiss cum tasted… well, like cum. You swallowed obediently after making a show of it sitting in your mouth. Wrapped up in your own head, you didn’t realize he was maneuvering you on top of the cabinet until your ass hit the wood. Twitching in anticipation of being too oversensitive still, the sensation of his cool tongue on your feverish flesh felt incredible. Back arching as you pressed your hips up into his face, the image of Reaper kneeling between your legs was one that would stay with you until the day you died.

Much like how you didn’t think he’d have been able to coax you into your third orgasm, you didn’t expect to cum a fourth time. Content to simply enjoy the feel of his mouth on you, one arm was pressed securely across your abdomen to keep your bucking to a minimum as he pleasured you.

Your thighs tensed and twitched as he worked you closer, stomach clenching in anticipation. It stole your breath away when he got you to orgasm a final time, eyes rolling in the back of your head as you passed out from the exertion.


	9. Hate Fucking/Angry Sex | Fisting (Jacob Seed x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not beta'd and I don't care

Regardless of whether or not your relationship with Jacob was _healthy_ it did have its benefits.

Namely the mind-numbing and side-cramping sex.

Usually your relationship, while co-dependant, was fairly peaceful. Or at the very least the pair of you had enough issues that your typical course of action was to suffer in silence. You two had cleared the air with each other as well as the immediate vicinity around you. Any soldiers in ear shot suddenly remembered they had another obligation to attend to _somewhere else._

“-and you know what else, Jacob?” you'd barely paused for breath, currently in the middle of reading the herald the Riot Act.

The way he stood up made it clear he was done with the conversation. From the way you'd been laying into him verbally you were either secure enough or stupid enough to think he wouldn't snap back at you. That he'd walk away before blowing up.

When his hand wrapped around your throat and forced you to back until you hit the wall, you heavily contemplated biting him as he leaned down to kiss you. There was no pressure on his grip- he was holding you still rather than hurting you.

Righteous indignation flooded your system- who the _hell_ did he think he was, cutting you off like that? This wasn't some cringe 50s movie, where did he get off kissing you mid argument to shut you up?

“I think I know exactly what's going on here,” he said.

“You're being an asshole again?” You supplied helpfully, nipping at his jawbone with a little more teeth than was strictly playful.

“I think you're bratting up because I haven't been paying attention to you the past few days.”  
What you wanted to say was _“Who the fuck are you calling a brat?”_

What you actually ended up saying was something much closer to a helpless whimper as he kissed you again. One of his legs slipped between yours, rubbing his thigh against your still-clothed crotch.

What you should do was shove him back and tell him to fuck off.

What you did do was rub against the fabric of his jeans like a bitch in heat.

While you still firmly believed he was being a dick with saying you were bratting up, he _was_ correct about the fact he hadn't been able to pay as much attention to you as he normally did. To the point of having to go without, as much as it bothered you that not getting dick could bug you this much, had you ready to ride him into the sunset like a rented mule.

Your hands were quick to reach out to undo the buckle on his belt as you softly moaned his name.

“I'm still mad at you,” you informed him while taking his hardening cock into your hand and stroking him idly.

“That's just fine with me, Sweetheart.”

He was eager to return the treatment you'd given him earlier, his kisses that peppered across your skin full of teeth.

Somehow the man managed to get your pants undone one handed, sliding them and your panties down your legs.

“Don't worry, I'll be sure to make up for all that attention you were missing out on.”

Part of your twitching was to help shimmy your pants down your legs and the other part was from his hands finding their place between your legs.

Held still by the grip on your neck, while you couldn't do much with your upper body you were eager to rock against the fingers teasing your slit.

He radiated heat, warming your chilled body in this cold weather until he suddenly pulled away from you.

“Go lay on the bed on your back.”

Your legs didn't want to work, feeling unsteady as you hurried to the bed to comply.

Laying on your back with your legs propped up and open slightly you were long past feeling shy with Jacob.

His attention was focused solely on you (as well it should be) as he stalked closer. His gaze never faltered, starting with your face before trailing further down. Standing at the side of the bed at your hip, one hand was quick to start teasing your inner thigh as the other reached towards the nightstand drawer. Your eyebrows raised as you saw him pull out the bottle of lube he kept, curious as to why he'd be reaching for it so soon.

The one hand stayed diligently at your thigh with the other steadily working closer to your core. He knew exactly how to tease you, a faint flush warming your body already. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable with your legs spread wider, your eyes closed in satisfaction as one of those thick fingers slid inside of you.

Greedy thing that you were, one wasn't enough for you. Whining and twitching in anticipation you weren't left desiring more of him for long. The second finger entered you smoothly, the cold chill of the lube letting him slip in effortlessly. Rocking your hips in contentment with your eyes still squeezed shut you were equally relaxed and eager as a third finger entered you. Moaning quietly as his fingertips pressed _right_ on your g-spot with the perfect amount of pressure to stimulate you, you were completely oblivious to the fact that Jacob was _far_ from done with you. His thumb steadily circled your clit while he pumped his three fingers in and out of your body.

You were pleased as pie, his thick digits creating a delicious stretch inside your body. Still you mewled out quietly “I want more,” ignoring his cocksure response of “I know you do.”

It was when he started to spread his fingers inside you that your eyes opened, watching him curiously. The hand on your hip vanished to maneuver the bottle of lube in case it was needed. Eyeing him carefully, you had a very vague idea of what his next move might be. You weren't opposed to it, you just didn't know if your body could take much more of him. He was not a small man and he did _not_ have small fingers.

You sighed and keened as the fourth one slipped inside of you as he gave you what you'd asked for- _more._ A staggered whimper escaped you at the stretch. You were _so_ full, hips bucking on reflex.

“Think you can handle one more? Told you, Sweetheart, I was gonna give you all the _attention_ you want.”

Your brain was overwhelmed at this point, wrapped up in a sea of pleasure at the incredible stretch of the man before you. “You stalling for time? Hurry up,” you demanded. Greed and lust thrummed in your veins to make you act bolder than you actually felt. It was hard to think and for a few seconds you were convinced your brain had stopped working when Jacob turned his wrist so his thumb slipped inside of you.

“I'm sorry what was that? Couldn't hear you.” Paying enough attention to have a snappy comeback was a tall order when all of your attention was focused on struggling to breathe. Whining softly, your pussy clenched on reflex- or rather, tried to.

You'd always loved the stretch of being hilted on his fat cock and figured that was as good as life was going to get (and were fine with that).

As it turned out, there was one thing thicker than his dick and that was his fist.

“Such a dirty slut, I'd bet you're going to cum just from this. Look at that sloppy, greedy little pussy- you've got my entire fuckin' fist in there and you're still clenching like you want more?”

Your eyes rolled back into your head as you keened his name. You were so close. So, so close.

Unable to think much past the burning desire to _cum_ , your hips bucked weakly as your eyes glazed over. Never mind that Jacob took to an active, engaged lover.

Reveling in the feel of his fist up your cunt was nothing compared to when he _moved_ it.

The surprise shriek that escaped you would have been mortifying if you could think about anything beyond the feel of his hand being slowly dragged down your straining pussy only to be pushed back in again.

It was too much between being deprived of his touch and comparatively getting all of it at once, a wet gush escaping you as you squirted around his arm.

Shivering like a wet rat, your head lulled back and eyes squeezed shut as the edges of a rather intense orgasm tapered off.

Eyes slowly opening to gaze at your herald between your legs, the word “ _mischievous_ ” was a bit too innocent a descriptor for the expression on his face. “We've got a long night ahead of us, Sweetheart. After all, you shouldn't go to bed angry at me."  



	10. Lingerie | Titfucking (Eli Palmer x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Eli Palmer x Reader  
> Kinks; Lingerie | Titfucking  
> Tags; lingerie, titfucking, oral

One of the key attributes that drew you to Eli was his altruistic nature and desire to help people. Jacob Seed was no small threat and yet the former engineer was dauntless in his campaign to help the people in the Whitetail Mountains.

One thing he struggled with was acknowledging the fact that he was only human and _he needed to take a break_ every now and then. The holy war would surely continue to rage but he had taught his people well. They could do without him for a half day.

Convincing him of that fact was another matter entirely. Eli would run himself ragged answering calls for help, scoping locations, planning ambushes and where to run or receive supply lines before collapsing on the lumpy mattress the pair of you called your bed for a few hours. He'd be back up before dawn and at it again.

The stress was starting to get to him- how could it not, with all this pressure he was forcing himself to shoulder?

Thus, you hatched a plan. A well natured and well intended plan, but a plan none the less.

To the untrained eye, it was another night as usual for the pair of you. What _wasn't_ usual was the weather. Usually it was cold at night in the mountains no matter the weather but everyone was currently miserable in the oppressive heat. All it did was give you a better case for plausible deniability.

Given how much bigger Eli was than you, your favorite night shirt was one of his. That alone wouldn't be enough to garner his attention but it'd been quite some time since you'd donned his favorite lingerie set. The color contrasted beautifully against your skin, the design highlighting and drawing the eye to your favorite parts of your body.

Crawling into bed in one of his shirts and the lingerie sliding smoothly underneath the fabric as you tucked into his side, it didn't take long for the heat to get to you.

“It's too hot in here,” you muttered to yourself, prying the shirt over your head and tossing it somewhere off to the side, making a show of rolling onto your back. Eli would have to be _dead_ not to notice.

In the dark you felt his hand grip your hip lightly. As if debating with himself while attempting to hold you still, his mind seemed to be made up as he pulled to encourage you to roll back towards him.

“Hm?” You intoned, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The room had _just_ enough lighting you could see him eyeing the lace you'd donned as his hand traced over your hip.

“Celebrating something tonight?”

“Having you in my bed's reason enough to celebrate, I think,” you replied softly, leaning forward to kiss him.

The nights the pair of you had gone to bed exhausted, it'd been easy to forgo an active sex life. Now blatantly presented with the opportunity Eli was like a man possessed with one hand cupping the back of your head and holding you as he kissed you back.

You hooked one leg over his hip, grinding against his half hard cock and reveling in the feel of him growing more erect under your ministrations.

Once he was well and truly straining against you in his boxers you pulled away and pushed him onto his back. Shimmying down his body, you made a show of removing your bra once settled between his legs. Slowly reaching back to undo the clasp before teasing him as each strap slid down your shoulder, the lace was tossed aside as you leaned forward. Wrapping one hand around his cock, you took your time lapping at the head and shaft while giving him a few cursory strokes.

You couldn't help smirking as you cast your eyes up at him, watching the slow and leveled way he was breathing. His attention was focused solely on you and that thrilled you.

His cock still stood proudly in the air when you released it, shifting to get more comfortable before sandwiching his erection between the plush flesh of your breasts.

Eli hissed and bucked once, eyes closing as his head leaned back.

Watching him carefully, your hands held your breasts together as you worked the length of him.

“Fuck,” he bit out lowly. Good God in heaven did his voice _do things_ to you. He wasn't even touching you yet here you were getting six kinds of worked up.

“Keep going,” he encouraged and you'd do anything to hear him keep talking so you did. “Fuck you're soft.” Soft was a luxury these days. There wasn't much room in a holy war for softness.

He hissed at the friction, then hissed again as you bent your neck to lap at the head of his cock when you hit the right part of your stride. Your neck started to protest after a few laps and you tried to ignore it for as long as possible before finally giving your muscles a break. Eli was limp underneath you, the tension having drained from his body as he enjoyed yours. Exactly what you'd been wanting, reveling in the weak bucks he'd give with every few stroked of your bust.

All good things have to come to an end, unfortunately, and pleasuring your man was no exception. He grabbed at you blindly, tugging at you on reflex. Had you been blowing him he'd of no doubt held your head so your nose was nestled against his public hair while he emptied himself down your throat. As it was, his cum spurt against your chest, landing on and dripping between your breasts.

As soon as he'd finished he snatched you back up, pulling your mouth to his as he flipped you onto your back.

By the time he'd be finished with you, the pair of you would be a sticky, sweaty mess in dire need of a shower but that night would be the best sleep either of you had in months.

 

 


	11. Wax Play | Hair Pulling (Gabriel Reyes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Gabriel Reyes x Reader  
> Kinks; Wax Play | Hair Pulling  
> Tags; Wax play, hair pulling, oral

The room was completely pitch black save for the small area illuminated by the lit candle.

Sensation and deprivation play were often favorite features in your play with your lover.

Your eyes were trained on the candle, wrists reflexively giving a weak test to the bonds that bound you to the bed. Arguably you could snap the binds with minimal effort put forth but that would spoil half the fun.

Gabriel was a patient man when the mood struck him. The candle was held steady above you, anticipation brewing in your gut whilst watching the wax.

The time ticked by, the heat warming the tip of the candle and beginning to melt the wax. Slowly it pooled and clung to the underside before the droplet became too heavy and gravity took over.

You jerked like you'd been shocked despite knowing (craving) the droplet was coming. Once the first fell the others were quick to follow.

The chill in the room provided a wonderful juxtaposition between the air and the heat of the wax. While not hot enough to actually burn, it felt scalding in comparison. Each droplet was met with a squirm or a twitch, excitement coursing through you and making stillness a questionable endeavor (but then, that was what the restraints were for, weren't they?).

So focused as you were on the candle, you'd completely missed Gabriel sliding his hard cock out of his sweatpants until the thing was practically shoved in your face.  
“Open your mouth.” The command was simple and you were eager to follow it.

Lips parting easily, you were graced with the taste of him on your tongue as he worked his way towards your throat. One hand grasped your hair, holding your head steady as he took his pleasure from your mouth- the other still held the candle, encouraging you to jump and jolt with each kiss from the wax.

Situations like this were damn near enough to put you into subspace on their own, the comfort in knowing your only concern was to feel and react to what he deemed important. There was no concern about your safety- you trusted Gabriel implicitly to take care of you. He'd ensure you were taken care of and you had the security of being able to relax and focus on your own pleasure.

Whining with his cock down your throat as your body twitched, all you could do was lie there and take it. He had _just_ enough pressure tugging at your scalp, moving you as he deemed fit.

Distantly, you wondered if it would be possible to cum like this; restrained, gagged, the wax dripping across your skin.

Maybe not- while thoroughly enjoying yourself, it wasn't working you up that much to warrant an orgasm without so much as being touched. That was okay though- the pair of you had just begun and Gabriel wouldn't be done with you for quite some time.

 


	12. Asphyxiation | Object Insertion (Moira O'Deorain x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll avoid sharing brand names but uh.... razor handles can be a good time with the right one tbh  
> Pairing: Moira O'Deorain x Reader  
> Kinks: Aphyxiation | Object Insertion  
> Tags: none

Her fingers wrapped ever so delicately around your throat, the other guiding the razor blade's handle between your legs.  
One moment you were sitting on the side of the tub in your shared apartment shaving your legs, the next you heard the door open as Moira returned for the day and then-  
Well, the blade head itself had been popped off, lying discarded on the ground 6 feet to your left. Moira's fingers were around your neck and you were realizing exactly how useful the other end of a razor handle could be.   
Whining as she angled it to press against your g spot, the stimulation paired with the oxygen deprivation was starting to get to you in the best way possible.  
“Mo-Moira, please!”  
Those two toned eyes were locked onto you, a wicked grin on her face. “How can I say no when you beg so pretty?”


End file.
